Small
by Superboringfanfan
Summary: Hinata is small, Oikawa likes that.
**A/N: i just love this paring ki ll m e ple ase**

* * *

Everything about Hinata was small. And he means _everything_.

His hands, feet, legs, arms, waist and just his overall general build. Everything on Hinata was so tiny, especially when compared to Tooru's own size, Oikawa loved this tininess though. Even now, as the couple laid wrapped around each other, a messy mop of orange snuggling deeper into a clothed chest, the warm and content rays of wakening sunshine drenching the sheets morphing around the bodies in a rich yellow glow. The bigger of the two was mesmerised in his boyfriend's child-like size, how his palm could splay across the width of the other's shoulder blades so easily, how his torso effortlessly encased the smaller boy's.

Oikawa loved this though, loved how the smallness of Shouyou meant he fit perfectly against him, ridding the opportunity of any awkward or uncomfortable cuddle positions to fester. Meaning they could happily lie like this, tangled in one another, for what felt like hours, allowing the early morning sun to complete its goal of only bringing contentment and warmth. Long, slim fingers gently tickled the surface of Hinata's nape, enjoying the softness and heat of the skin there, gently rising to glide through wild orange. Which, although looks capable of swallowing a comb, is actually completely knot-free and as soft as a kitten's fur. Tooru sunk into the silky feeling, massaging at the fluffiness, causing its owner to sigh happily at the gentle touch. He couldn't help but nuzzle into the fiery locks, smiling at the ironic citrusy smell which flawlessly relates with its colour, even though Hinata claims to despise the winter fruit.

Oikawa happily moved upwards, leaning on his elbow, as his tiny beloved manoeuvred in his slumber, who regained comfort with a tired sigh on his back. The brunet watched the red-head sleep with his higher perspective for a while, happy warmth setting in his chest at the almost childish position he had settled into: Hinata was facing away from him, the arm furthest away from Tooru resting on the pillow besides him, his own hand tangled into his orange bed-head. The other hand had pushed up his own nightshirt, lying against the skin of his flat belly, his legs bent and spread, taking claim of most of the bed space. Completely immersed in the adorableness, Oikawa slipped his spare hand to Hinata's wrist; and carefully slid the smaller hand from under the shirt; he then proceeded to move it into his own palm. Admiring how he could still bend his fingers over the tips of Hinata's, enough to be able to touch his boyfriend's second knuckle.

Hinata's hands were around half the size of the brunet's own, but were almost as worn and calloused, evidence of his strong will and hard volleyball practice. That's what Tooru loved most, that such a tiny person can hold so much willpower and strength, enough to be able to break down so many walls, walls that seemed much too high for someone like him. Oikawa brought the small hand to his lips, resting the back of Hinata's hand there, revelling in the warmth it emitted he closed his eyes, happily drowning in the smell and feel of the one he loved. He almost missed the faint movements signalling his boyfriend's awakening.

"G'morning" the red-head's voice was groggy, a thick sheen of deep sleep coating his throat and tongue. Hinata rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, simultaneously locking fingers with the hand that had stolen his other. Tooru hummed against his hand in reply, eyes half-open, deep-brown looking at him with such love Shouyou felt like he was being smothered.

"You're small" An actual reply this time, the deep masculine voice of the older boy was something Hinata never tired of. The still half-asleep boy huffed out a small laugh, and smiled up at the brunet.

"Well done, smartass" he whispered back, the warmth of their bedroom trying to lull him back to sleep. Hinata's hand was returned to him, but it travelled to rest against Oikawa's neck as the taller boy leant down, kissing the bleary middle blocker on the forehead, nose then lips. Shouyou then pulled his boyfriend down, and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the rich smell of coffee which had seemed to cling to Tooru's clothes overtime, he works himself so hard in college.

With a final peck to his boyfriend's steady pulse, Hinata released his arms from around the brunet, allowing them to face each other again. Shouyou was being swallowed by those intense chocolate hues again; Tooru was inspecting him like fine jewellery, marking every part of his face to memory. Hinata felt like he was being suffocated with affection, and feeling the need to break free he leant up, enough until their lips were milimeters apart.

"You have to get up for school" those evil words were whispered so sweetly; Hinata groaned and slumped back down, giving a harmless whack to his now smirking boyfriend's shoulder.

"Way to ruin the mood, jackass"

* * *

 **A/N: ehehehehe YES! NOW FOR A SMUT FIC**


End file.
